


watching you is the only drug i need

by katebishoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Title from Hey Soul Sister by Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel her smile against his neck, "Everyone's high off life and love and Octavia and Lincoln-"</p><p>"And, weed."</p><p>"That too," she nods matter-o-factly, "but Bell - I've never seen Octavia so happy, I think it's contagious. We need to call the CDC."</p><p>In which Bellamy needs to stop thinking and start dancing at his sister's engagement party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching you is the only drug i need

Bellamy Blake was an old man.

That's what Clarke had told him when he said he needed a break from all the dancing. Normally, if they were in a club or bar, she would join him off to the side, but this wasn't a normal night out though. This was Octavia and Lincoln's _engagement_  party - and that warranted a celebration of epic proportions.

They had all drove a few miles into the mountains to this old sandlot they'd played on as kids. The five trucks they'd drove up in - _it's_ _North Carolina_ _, what would you expect?_  - had all been backed into wide circle so the beds were inwards. Each was filled with an air mattress and blankets and pillows for when they all eventually collapsed.

Monty and Jasper had delved into all their moonshine reserves for the event; Raven had brought DJing equipment he didn't even know she had.

And Bellamy had no idea where all these brownies came from - did _everyone_ bake a batch? _"Congrats on your engagement! Have some edibles!"_ Not that either Octavia or Lincoln would mind, though.

He had told Clarke he needed to rest, and despite the sweat he had worked up from dancing, it wasn't his body that needed a break. His brain was working overtime.

_Octavia's engaged._

He knew it would happen eventually - he even knew it would happen with Lincoln - but it still felt disjointed in his mind. His baby sister: getting married? Starting a family? A _new_ family?

_Don't be ridiculous, you'll always be family._

Bellamy took another sip of his drink.

 _Jesus, Monty_.

Clarke was right though, he was an old man; everyone else was still dancing in the dirt and going crazy. Raven was on Wick's shoulders as he tossed up bits of brownie for her to catch (or rather, not catch) in her mouth. Harper was half-dancing, half-trying to keep Jasper from falling to the ground; Miller and Monty laughing behind them. And the couple of the hour, dancing with such affection and love in their eyes - and then Clarke sauntering up to them with a solo cup in one hand and using her other to take Octavia's.

"Mind if I cut in?" He could read off her lips.

How Clarke was still on her feet was beyond him. He'd lost count of the number of drinks she'd had (and he didn't even know if she'd touched the brownies). Yet there she was, her feet moving faster than ever in those scuffed up cowboy boots O had got her for her birthday some odd years ago. Clarke spun Octavia and he could hear O's laughter from where he was sitting, even over the music.

Man, he loved his sister so much. And he loved her _fiancé_ for loving his sister - for never being anything less than O deserved. And he loved his girlfriend for loving his sister - for watching out for her and making her laugh.

Bellamy sighed. There were a lot of things he loved about Clarke Griffin.

Like the way she had actually picked up Octavia and spun her around when O told her the news. Or how she danced like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. How she never misses a beat when anyone of their friends needs help. The way she looks at him all devilishly in the mornings after they've had sex; the way she could look at him and know exactly what he was thinking. The way she fucks his brains out. The way she smells and tastes and sounds. The way she looks right now - those cowboy boots, those short jean cut offs that don't quite cover her ass; the little shirt that's ridden up from all the dancing exposing a strip of skin. Her hair done up in - what did she call them? Oh, yeah - milkmaid braids. Even her pit stains were driving him wild.

Just after Clarke spins Octavia again, she spots him and even from this distance he can see that mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes. She spins Octavia one more time so that she lands back in Lincoln's arms and raises her cup in a toast to them before dancing off in his direction. The way she was moving her hips as she makes her way towards him was absolutely  _painful_.

When she made it towards him she spins around and grinds her ass into his hips and leans back against his chest, her head tilted up so she could kiss the underside of his jaw. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He says, but it comes out more strained than he would have liked. She hasn't spotted grinding, and she needed to stop or he was going to toss her back onto the air mattress behind them right then and there-

He can feel her smile against his neck, "Everyone's high off life and love and Octavia and Lincoln-"

"And, weed."

"That too," she nods matter-o-factly, "but Bell - I've never seen Octavia so _happy,_ I think it's contagious. We need to call the CDC."

Bellamy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up once again towards the dance floor – which was actually more like a dusty mosh pit - and found Octavia now hand in hand with Monroe and Nyko. He thought back to the years that had past, he thought of the younger versions of O and Clarke - his girls. He could sit here all night at just watch them.

"I love you, you know," he finally says, giving her a little squeeze.

She cranes her neck away so she can look into his face. She's got this equally smug and dreamy smile on her face that has his heart churning.

"I know," she replies just as smugly as her face suggests.

She turns her whole body so that she's standing between his legs. She looks his up and down for a moment before setting down her drink and taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Clarke will never cease to blow his mind. She gives a little tug on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I just infected you with the joy disease - I did say it was contagious. The only cure is to excrete the virus via sweat. I prescribe a few hours of rigorous dancing followed by a few more of equally vigorous sex."

He raises his eyebrows and gives a small nod, "Whatever you say, Doctor."

Clarke kisses him again before grabbing both their drinks and sauntering back over towards the dance floor, throwing one last look at him over her shoulder. Bellamy laughs and slides off the truck bed to chase after her. He didn't want to miss anything she did tonight.

And who knows, maybe soon they'll throw another party like this, only this time it'll be for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since like... junior year of high school? This is what the 100 has done to me.
> 
> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
